far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Aquilan News Network Establishment (ANNE)
ANNE (Aquilan News Network Establishment) is an Aquilan controlled media company, providing news and entertainment to the Legions of House Aquila and the population of Diomikato. While content and program laid out by ANNE is controlled by the the Aquilan offices of the continuation of war by other means (AOCWOM) the bulk of top tier positions within the company are filled by members or close relatives of the Amatius family. History The first draft for the ANNE was proposed Amatius Roland in 3177 however the Convocation refused the program at that time. Towards the end of the Artificial War, Amatius Harland gained access to the original proposal and modified it to represent more modern mass media networks. Due his military expertise, which was lacking in his family before him, he redesigned it to fit the military style and functions of House Aquila. Although not accepted without modification, the idea was welcomed by the Aquilan Convocation and the newer Aquilan Office for Continuation of War by Other Means. A proposal was sent to PRISM and a trial run was agreed, AOCWOM would maintain editorial control and PRISM would distribute the channel across their network. ANNE quickly grew in popularity not only in Aquilan territory but also other noble houses and in civilian use all over the Empire. Battle of Diomikato After A.C.R.E Marines landed on Diomikato all coverage by the PRISM Network was disrupted. It would be later discovered that several PRISM employees were involved in a conspiracy with other STO members to deliberately sabotage the exchange beacon over Diomikato, preventing any incoming or outgoing messages being delivered in the normal way. ANNE was removed from local broadcasts and replaced with messages from the A.C.R.E Corporation informing the general population to not be alarmed by the situation they found themselves in. Many realised the news they were receiving was being heavily censored, with many of channels being totally taken off the air. Dozens of ANNE staff on Diomikato were removed from their offices and banned from broadcasting by order of the A.C.R.E. C.O.R.E. commanders; however, soon several of the former staff were contacted by members of an organisation known as Broken Eagle. Needing to get out the message of resistance, Broken Eagle turned to the former ANNE employees for assistance: attempts at hijacking PRISM signals were made but with no success. It was then that the old TSAR (Terrestrial Strategic Aquilan Radio) system was brought up. Built during the Empire's second civil war, the system was a way of transmitting across Diomikato to civilians and military alike in the case of a total collapse of the satellite communication systems. In the space of a week, dozens of underground bases were re-opened and broadcasting across Diomikato. Relaying messages from civilians to and from the outside world, providing a voice for the Diomikatens to rally behind and fanning the flames of resistance. Over the months of occupation hundreds of broadcasts were made, some even carrying coded messages to the cells of Broken Eagle and Aquilan special forces. Letters from Diomikato The famous Letters from Diomikato were a collection of mainly personal letters broadcasted over the TSAR sytem. The letters were mainly used to cover the transmission of secret code phrases used by Broken Eagle and the Legion resistance. Since the war has ended the letters have allowed for an unparalleled glimpse into the struggles civilians faced during the invasion. Intermission Codes Throughout the war, ANNE and other resistance forces used the TSAR system to transmit code phrases to allies to help inform and coordinate the various groups fighting A.C.R.E on the surface. While the phrases could be heard by anyone listening, they were developed to have no context and thus could only be understood by those who had code books or learned their meanings from others. With the war over the coded messages used by resistance forces have since been declassified. Past Broadcasts A collection of past broadcasts aired on the Aquilan News Network Establishment: ANNE1.jpg ANNE2.png ANNE3.png ANNE4.png ANNE5.png ANNE6.png ANNE7.png ANNE8.png ANNE9.png SynthMenaceANNE.png Investiture3.png Leo Attack small.png Category:House Aquila Products Category:Organizations Category:Entertainment